LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 October 2015
05:06 * PotentNomad watches with mild interest 05:06 * Zoomyman3612 eats potent'a entire leg and offers him a large piece of borccoli to support himslef 05:06 himself- 05:06 CONTROL MUD LOL 05:07 oh thx! 05:07 euuuuiiiw 05:07 * Zoomyman3612 looks at Wyn's leg with some excitement :P 05:07 O_O *hides 05:07 * Zoomyman3612 charges 05:07 * PotentNomad turns into bat and hovers far above you 05:07 Hai o/ :P 05:07 * Zoomyman3612 decides to attack lav' head instead 05:07 hey Lava! 05:08 Hey Lavvy :P 05:08 HIII! 05:08 lucky Wyn 05:08 A bat with out a leg 05:08 Or Lavider I should say :P 05:08 Elsa won;t be active anywhere much D: 05:08 Hi lavvy 05:08 D: 05:08 I'm lucky :P 05:08 Or should it be lavender? :P 05:08 i'll grow it back 05:08 Why!? :( 05:08 he's sitting his public exam next year D: 05:08 Oh... 05:08 :( 05:08 ;( 05:08 D: 05:09 * Zoomyman3612 cries pickle juice p 05:09 -p- 05:09 Another line for potent: come on, we're running out of time 05:09 Pickle juice tears, yuck 05:09 so he's on Trove now only for half an hour a day on weekends :P 05:09 * Zoomyman3612 's best line: Grasshoppers fly banana airplanes 05:09 prickle juice? O.o 05:09 Ouch... :P 05:09 Wyn is always lucky :p 05:10 just because :p 05:10 Wyn is Lucky? :O 05:10 :O 05:10 I'm lucky, not Lucky :P 05:10 XD 05:10 I dint know that 05:10 did you really get to level 52 with vic and whoosh? :O 05:10 SHE IS A DOUBLE AGENT! :O TRAITOR 05:10 And Zoomy is not, he's sick for his birthday 05:10 xD 05:10 ME??????????????????''' 05:11 you??????!?? 05:11 I can see the difference in dev-caring between Trove and LMO VERY clearly xD 05:11 lol 05:11 no way! 05:11 Trove gets a new content update every week, and LMO once a year if we're lucky xD 05:11 Is confused 05:12 confuzzled 05:12 Every weeks? 05:12 ANOTHER LINE!!! Talking toilet paper. Well, that's a new one 05:12 uhhhh 05:12 ARGH 05:12 YES! he says that!!!! 05:12 * Zoomyman3612 eats the talking toilet paper 05:12 I NNEEDA A NIKAME 05:12 nikame 05:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqPBG7MQnTk minute 4:30 05:13 Sounds like an anime show (puke) 05:13 He who never has a nick? :P off HWNHAN? :P 05:13 off what? 05:13 lol 05:13 It was a typo! :P 05:14 Hwhahjgfjsghjdhdhfjhskfhdjhg 05:14 that's easier to type 05:14 btw, there was raining/a sandstorm/thundering like an hour ago, hopefully no school :D :P 05:14 YEYE 05:14 PART FOR YOU 05:14 i'm sure 05:14 WHOA, cool weather you've got :P 05:14 That is some crazy storm 05:15 anti sand powers activate! 05:15 BUT, because the storm ended half an hour ago, prolly not -.- 05:15 Potent.... your only power is to get old sorry :P 05:15 :p 05:15 blah blah blah 05:15 XD 05:15 I thought Potent's power was to be alone, hence 'Nomad' :P 05:16 I CAN CONTROL SAND 05:16 keep moving around* 05:16 Sandman!!! 05:16 you could also Zing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKVxN7g3o0k 05:16 zing? 05:16 zing yes 05:16 I had a 4-day weekend, and it might be a 5 day if the storm is back :P 05:16 lol cool 05:17 Lava should be Sand Man :p 05:17 Would that fit with his black holes? :P 05:17 probably 05:17 afk for dinner xD 05:17 it fits where he lives :p 05:17 ok! 05:18 ok 05:18 Potent you didn't zing 05:18 but I do zig and zag 05:18 But you need to zing :P 05:18 and why is that? :p 05:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKVxN7g3o0k 05:19 can't watch those right now 05:19 :p 05:19 aww too bad 05:19 sowwwy 05:19 no zing for you then :P 05:19 not now anyway 05:20 NO ZING FOR YOU! 05:20 is that bad? :p 05:20 YES VERY BAD 05:20 SOOOOOOBAD 05:21 i can ping and it rhymes :p 05:21 so its ok 05:21 :p 05:21 NO ITS NOt 05:22 * Wyn17 thinks zoomy has no right to be away :P 05:22 FLY TRAP 05:22 Why will no one help me get a nick? Error: Invalid time.